How the rain saved us
by WeTheFallen
Summary: I wish I could go back... I wish it had never stopped raining.


AN:

This is the first story I am ever publishing, EVER. I am not much of a writer, and I have a lot to learn so please, if you have any comments that could help me out that would be great (:

this will be a multi chapter, but I am starting college soon so please dont expect updates often.

This is strictly a CREEK fic so dont expect any other characters to be featured as anything other than background.

I started writing this while listening to _**Mathchbox 20 's 3 a.m.**_

(charaters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker)

* * *

It seemed to always be raining. or maybe that was just my imagination, or maybe it was just the fact that days when it was raining are the days I really paid attention.

that was a our thing. the rain, that is.

I guess I have my sister to thank for it. When she was about 10 or so she up and decided that she wanted to play soccer, Leaving me to walk home on weekends while my parents cheered her on, on the field. It was my first day walking home instead of the usual car rides I got from my mom. I stared out the window of my school (park middle) waiting for the other kids to load onto their respective buses (sense my school wouldn't let the walkers leave the school until the buses road off campus... something about a kid being run over a couple of years back.) I noticed the clouds growing dark. ' _oh great_.' I thought _'rain... and on my first day walking too.. maybe if I wait around long enough my mom will come get me.. soccer should be canceled anyways_.'

I looked up again and noticed the busses had finally drove off the lot, but I made no move to get up and leave. until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I immediately held up my middle finger to whomever it was probably trying to inform me it was time to leave.

"GAH!"

 _'oh great.'_ I thought _'its him.'_

"I-I'm sorry to bother you but I noticed y-you didn't have an umbrella an- _GAH_!- and I was wonderingIfYouWantedToShareMine!" he picked up speed on that last part probably due to the fact that he thought I was going to beat him for talking to me. Instead I swiftly stood -earning a " _JESUS CHRIST!"_ from him- and showed him my favorite finger once more before grabbing his umbrella and walking out the door.

" W-Wait! that's my only umbrella!" he was following me down the stairs, out the door and almost out into the rain before stopping right at the edge of the patio. I heard a whimper and turned to face him. He looked so pathetic standing there under the patio, It looked like he barely had time to pack up all his things the way everything was shoved into his messenger bag, books and binders sticking out all different directions and papers just waiting to be taken by the wind at any moment. He himself looked barely put together as well, boned hair knotted and pointed every which direction, in desperate need of a cut even though it barely grazed his shoulders. He was wearing a white _Jimmy Eat world_ Band tee that was wrinkled and probably two sizes too big and a green plaid jacket over it, again two sizes too big, khaki skinny jeans that looked like they were supposed to be wore by a little girl. His combat boots were clunky, brown, and triple laced. The look suited him though, and maybe if it wasn't for the constant twitches and noises escaping him I might have mistaken him for anyone other the boy I grew up with. he has changed in appearance sure, but he was still the same type of kid who would offer to share his umbrella with someone he barely knew and just sit back and stare as said person walked away with it leaving him to walk in the rain.

or at least that's what I was GOING to do.. but he just looked so pathetic standing there, like he just accepted his rainy fate without a second thought.. I sighed

"Hurry up Tweek. I wont wait for you here all day." I said impatiently, I was going to let him walk under it with me, sure, but ill be damned if I backtrack to avoid him getting a little bit wet, seeing as I was a couple steps into the rain already.

his face lit up as he jogged to stand under the little green umbrella with me. "Thanks C-Craig."

"Don't thank me, its your umbrella.." I stated. he made a small _hmm_ in acknowledgment as he crammed under with me. It was only just then that I noticed how small the umbrella was. We were shoulder to shoulder but our other sides were getting wet still.

 _'oh well.. as long as our books aren't getting wet.'_

It was just then when I noticed something. a smell.. what was it? It smelled like coconuts and something else.. something.. I'm not sure but it was refreshing and I liked it. In fact I was so focused on that smell that I didn't even notice we had made it to my house already. I took off under the umbrella and made it to my front porch to avoid the rain and turned back to see he didn't even stop walking. ' _whatever_ _asshole I want going to thank you anyways'_ I watched him as he turned down a driveway and took out his key and... ' _sense when has he lived next door to me?_ ' I watched him disappear inside the house before I finally noticed.. The smell.. the one I liked so much I couldn't stop thinking about it all the way home.. It was him.

It didn't rain again until the next month, but that smell -and him- were in my dreams until it did.


End file.
